Mencari Hantu
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: Teito dan teman-temannya berjanji akan datang ke sekolah saat malam untuk uji nyali. Tapi malam itu adalah malam jumat Kliwon. Setan apa yang menanti mereka? Warning: OOC, gaje


**Author note: ini fanfic pertamaku di bahasa Indonesia biasanya pake bahasa inggris. Dapat ide ini setelah melihat foto Kuchisake Onna.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje. plus Author ikut campur. 07 ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Mencari Hantu**

"WOII….. teman-teman! Aku dapat informasi tentang hantu di sekolah kita. Muncul jam 6-12 malam" kata Teito sambil membawa selembaran informasi.

"apah? Yg bener nih Kuso gaki?" Tanya si rambut pirang tentu saja itu Frau.

"Iyaaaaa beneran… klo ndak ngapain aku semangat2 kaya gini sekaligus takut sama…"

"sama apa?"

"JGN PANGGIL AKU KUSO GAKIIIII!" Teriak Teito

"Iya iya… jgn marah dong" Frau udah takut apa yg terjadi jika Castor tau dan membayangkan klo dia akan dimarahi atau dihajar oleh Castor karna menggoda Teito.

Mikage mengambil lembaran yang dibawa Teito. "Hari ini malam Jumat Kliwon pasti setannya bakal keluar semua. Kayaknya bakaln seru nih, jangan lupa foto hantunya ya biar semuanya tau klo kita itu pemberani." Kata Mikage dengan bangga memikirkan hasilnya dipuji-puji oleh kakak kelas dan adik kelas.

"Tapi sekolah ditutup jam 5 sore kan? Kita perlu kunci kesana. Gimana nih?"

"Klo itu tak usah khawatir. Sebelum aku memberitau kalian, aku memberi tau Castor dan Castor sedang mengambil kunci itu dan membuat replikanya" kata Teito dengan bangga.

"Wahh….." Mata Hakuren lansung berbinar-binar. "Castor memang hebat ya. Klo sampe ketahuan pasti udah di skors 2 bulan dan dimarahi."

"Sekarang kita tinggal britau anggota kita yang tidak ikut rapat. Yuk kita ketemu di depan gerbang sekolah jam 6 malam. Jgn lupa bawa senter dan kamera. Nanti aku suruh kacamata bagi-bagi kelompok" Frau yang dari tadi sibuk membaca pelajaran karna lupa ada ulangan akhirnya menjawab.

"Kayaknya… kita membebankan Castor deh…"

"Biarin dong…. Udah dari dulu. Si kacamata itu selalu mengerjakan dengan benar sementara kita menikmati yang dikerjakan saja." kata Frau.

"BENER… 100 BUAT FRAU!"

"oiiii… ndak usah teriak-teriak nanti rapat kita ketahuan. Lagi pula klo kita yang mengerjakan itu pasti lansung ketahuan soalnya kalian ndak licik seperti aku tp sayangnya aku bodoh dan pasti ketahuan dan kena hukuman sementara Castor kan pintar klo dia dikeluarkan bagus dongg, aku seneng banget pasti aku adakan pesta merayakan pengeluaran Castor dari sekolah, ndak ada yang marahin aku klo aku menggoda adik kelas dan ndak ada yang menyita bu-"

"Jadi kamu membicarakan aku di belakangku. Itu tidak baik lho….." sementara yang lain tidak bisa berbicara karna merasakan aura gelap Castor.

"EHH? C-C-Castor?" Frau merasakan ada aura yang ingin membunuhnya dan Castor emang berniat untuk mencekiknya, seandainya tidak ada anak polos seperti Teito, Hakuren dan Mikage, Castor pasti sudah melakukannya. "Castor, maafkan aku" Frau berlutut di depan Castor sambil menangis. (A/N: Castor itu manusia Frau… ndak usah disembah kaya gitu dong…. Mendingan nyembah aku dan para readers dong. #dipukul Frau. #Bales mukul Frau.)

"Sudahlah aku sudah memberitau anggota yang tidak menghadiri rapat ini dan sudah merancang timnya dan ini replika kunci gerbang sekolah" kata Castor dengan biasa-biasa padahal Teito baru memberi tau Castor rencana itu 10 menit yang lalu.

"Wahhh….. Castor emang hebatt….. menyelesaikan dan melaksanakan itu dengan waktu 10 menit" Hakuren dan Mikage lansung memuji Castor.

Jam 6 malam

"Yang lain ngapain sih? Moso yang baru datang Cuma aku, Master Lab, kacamata, dan Mesum." Keluh Lance sambil merawat charming pointnya. (a.k.a poni kriwil-kriwilnya)

"Siapa yang kamu panggil mesum?" Frau mulai marah.

"Kamulah siapa lagi. Tadi waktu di kelas kamu tidak belajar tapi kamu malah baca bu-." Frau lansung menutup mulut Lance.

"Shhh…. Ada Castor nanti aku bisa dihajar sampai mati."

"Frau membaca buku apa?" Castor bertanya kepada Lance dan mengeluarkan sedikit aura gelap.

"Frau membaca buku komik." Frau berterima kasih kepada Lance dengan sandi karna tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf kami telat." Teito, Hakuren dan Mikage datang bersama-sama.

"Bagus semuanya sudah datang sekarang ini pembagian kelompoknya. Kelompok pertama Teito, Mikage dan Hakuren. Kelompok kedua Frau dan Lance. Kelompok ketiga aku dan Labrador." Kata Castor.

**-Kelompok Teito-**

"Setannn! Setann! Kluar donggg! Aku mau ngasih hadiah dan rejekii! Setann kluar dongg!" Mikage teriak-teriak sementara Teito ketakutan dan mengumpat di belakang Hakuren.

"Mikage kamu ndk takut?" Tanya Teito yang masih ketakutan.

"Ndak lahh…. Malah dari dulu aku pingin ketemu setan" Mikage melanjutkan memanggil setan dengan lebih keras.

"Hakuren… Mikage gila nih….. Kamu takut gak?"

"Aku ? takut? Ndak lah….. Mikage emang udah gila. Orang biasa ndak bakal mau ketemu setan tapi Mikage malah mau ketemu setan. Itu anak otaknya normal ndak sih?" Hakuren balas dengan gayanya yang biasa. _**/**__Aku jelas-jelas takut lah….. Disini ndak mau ketemu setan tapi disitu malah manggil-manggil setan lagi. Sana meringis disini merongos. Mampus aku….__**/ **_Batin Hakuren dalam hati.

"Masss…. Masss….. Katanya mau ngasih rejeki buat kita. Beneran nih?"

"!"

**-kelompok Frau-**

Frau selalu takut sama setan tapi berpura-pura berani. Yang tau rahasianya hanya Castor, Labrador dan Lance. Sementara Lance menakut-nakuti Frau.

"Pada malam Jumat Kliwon. Frau jalan-jalan di sekolah. Ada setan dibelakang Frau." Nyanyi Lance sementara Frau lansung menengok ke belakang dan melihat Lance senyum-senyum usil sambil menahan ketawa. Frau sudah ketakutan mendengar lagu Lance karna ini Jumat Kliwon dan dia mengganti lirik lagu untuk membalas dendam karna dulu sudah dikerjai.

"Kemudian setan itu memegang pundak Frau." Lance memegang pundak Frau.

"AAAAAAA!"

"Frau, aku Cuma menyanyi lagu bukan berarti beneran kan." Lance tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya Frau dan menerima hadiah gratis yaitu deathglare dari Frau. (kan semua suka hadiah gratis kan *wink*)

"Mbok ya jangan gitu dongg…. Kasihan aku dong. Moso aku yg unyu-unyu kaya gini kamu takutin."

"Kamu unyu? Kamu ketularan penyakit narsisku ya? Ya udah aku jalan didepan aja biar ndak ketularan kamu." Lance melanjutkan nyanyiannya. "Kemudian ada tuyul memeluk Frau."

"LANCE!" bentak Frau

"Apa-apaan sih? Kasihan telinga cantikku dong." Omel Lance

"Kamu ngapain sih meluk aku dari belakang? Ngefans ya sama aku?" Frau menjadi narsis.

"aku? Ngefans sama kamu? Mending mati dehh….. Sama gila po aku meluk kamu? Aku aja di depanmu moso bisa meluk kamu dari belakang."

"Ha? Terus yang meluk aku siapa?" Frau melirik kebelakang

**-Kelompok Castor-**

'hihihihihihihi' jika kamu berada di ruangan itu kamu akan mendengar suara tertawa setan.

"Lab, kamu bener-bener perlu ganti ringtone HPmu."

"Emangnya kenapa? Bungaku dan kupu-kupu di sekitar bungaku suka denger ringtone ini."

"Ya sudahh….." Tiba-tiba Castor merasa ada yang memegang tangannya a.k.a menggandeng tangannya (acieee). "Lab, kamu kenapa kok lebih pucat dari biasanya sama kenapa kok memegang tanganku?" Castor masih terbingung-bingung.

"Castor…. Yang ada disini harusnya cuma cowok aja kan?"

"Iya…"

"Disitu." Lab menunjuk ke arah tangga. "Ada cewek disitu lagi memperhatikan kita semejak kita masuk kesini."

**-Kelompok Teito-**

"WAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"WOOOOWWW!"

Teito berteriak, Hakuren pingsan dan matanya Mikage berbinar-binar karna ketemu setan. Yang berteriak Kyaa itu Hakuren ya bukan Teito.

"HAKUREN?! Kenapa kamu pingsan disini? Aku harus menggendong kamu nih.." Teito menggengong Hakuren dengan Bridal Style (cieeeee...). " Sama lain kali klo pingsan pilih tempat yang bagus. Yang ada kasurnya jangan lantai sama klo pingsan pakai gaya yang elit ndak kaya gini." Omel Teito dan lari meninggalkan Mikage sendirian dengan setan itu.

"Iya aku mau ngasih rejeki tapi dengan beberapa syarat." Mikage mengangkat jarinya.

"Syaratnya apa Mas?" Tanya setan dengan gaya lebay karna ingin mendapat rejeki.

"Syaratnya aku mau kita tukeran nomor HP, e-mail, beri aku tanda tanganmu (?) di kertas ini dan foto bareng setelah itu aku memberikan semua yang aku bawa untuk kamu dan teman-temanmu."(Setan punya No Hp, e-mail po? Maklum setan jaman sekarang itu sukanya nyuri HP orang jadi klo Hp kalian ilang salahkan setan ini ya.)

"Sipp… Mas. Gampang. Ini nomor HP ku dan e-mail ku. Ini tanda tanganku sekarang kita foto bareng yuk. Senyumm. Sekarang mana rejekinya?"

"Ini rejekinya. Makasih udah mau kerja sama ya. Dah….. Teito kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian. Hatiku patah ditinggal kamu.. Hiksss….. hikss….." Mikage senang sekaligus sedih karna mendapat yang dia inginkan dan ditinggal Teito.

**-Kelompok Frau-**

"WOWWW, YANG AKU NYANYIIN JADI KENYATAAN NIH. AKU HEBAT KAN? MUNGKINKAH JIKA AKU BILANG LAGI AKAN ADA TUYUL DATANG?" Lance senyum-senyum karna ada tuyul yang memeluk Frau kemudian nyanyi. "Tuyul ayo datanglah ada makanan siap disantap~" Setelah Lance menyanyi itu ada tuyul datang ke Frau. "WOWWWW... BENERAN NIH?! AKU NDAK MIMPI KAN? WAHHH AKU HEBUATTT BANGUEETT (baca: hebat banget)."

"LANCE." Frau memberikan death glare yang lebih mengerikan. "TEMEN KESUSAHAN MALAH NARI KAYA ORANG GILA. BANTUIN NIH SELAK AKU GEPENG KAYA TELUR."

"Lempar uang nanti tuyulnya ngejar." Lance memalihkan pandang agar tak melihat deathglarenya Frau yang mengerikan itu.

"Tapi… Tuyulnya ada 20 Lance. 20."

"Mending kan timbang 30 tuyul, kamu punya fans 20 kan. Bukannya bagus itu. Posemu bagus nih….. Dipeluk 20 tuyul. Aku foto ya." Lance memfoto Frau yang sedang dikerubungi fansnya.

"Uangku 100 ribu Lance. Eman-eman klo cuma dilempar kan bisa dibuat beli macam-macam. (Yg dimaksud macam-macam itu buku porno.)" Frau memprotes sambil menahan sakit karna ditindih 10 tuyul. Jgn khawatir para readersku yg tercinta (weshhyahh) Author mengusahakan agar Frau tidak gepeng dan masih selamat sampai di akhir crita.

"Kamu ini….. mending buat beli apa buat hidupmu sih? Sama pekerjaan kita udah selesai. Dah… Frau selamat mencari jalan keluar dari situ." Lance lansung lari ke gerbang masuk sekolah karna tidak mau terlibat dengan masalahnya Frau.

"Huwwwaaaa…. Lanceeee….. Jgn tinggalin aku sendirian sama gundul-gundul aneh ini dong. Aku lempar uangnya deh." Frau melempar uang dan tuyul itu lari untuk mengambil uangnya. "HIKKSS…. Uangkuuuu…." Frau lansung lari dengan cepat karna tak ingin berada di ruangan itu lagi.

**-Kelompok Castor-**

"Lab. I-I-ITU K-K-KUCHISAKE ONNA!"

"HAH? KUCHISAKE ONNA DI SEKOLAH KITA?"

"Iyaa Mas. Aku Kuchisake Onna kok tau sih? Aku terkenal ya?"

_**/**Terkenal ngerinya__**/**_ batin Castor dan Labrador di dalam hati.

"Aku cantik gak Mas?" Mata Kuchisake Onna itu berbinar-binar dan mengelus rambut yang halus.

"Nanti tak jawab setelah aku foto kamu, sekarang senyum." Castor memfoto Kuchisake Onna kemudian memegang tangan Labrador dan lari.

"Mas…. Tunggu aku!" Kuchisake Onna berteriak dan mengejar mereka dengan gaya alaynya

**-Gerbang sekolah- **

"capek nihh….."

"Hakuren lain kali klo pingsan pake gaya yang elit dong."

"Gaya elit itu kaya gimana?"

"Gaya elit itu tangan dilipat trus ditaruh di depan perut."

"Itu malah gaya orang mati."

"Semuanya selamat? Badan masih utuh ndak diambil oleh setan?"

"Badan masih utuh tapi trauma." Muka Frau pucat mengingat kejadian dia dan fans botaknya.

Kemudian Castor dan Labrodor datang

"Oh… kacamata tak kira kamu udah mati." Frau terkajub mereka masih hidup.

"Mati mati. Kamu sendiri mukamu pucat banget. Semuanya udah dapat foto setannya?"

"Sudah."

"Tunjukkan."

"Ih… Mikage kamu foto bareng kunthilanak?" Frau ketakutan melihat foto kunthilanak.

"Iyaaa… ndak cuma itu lho…. Aku dapat alamat e-mail, no hp, tanda tangan lho (?)." Mikage bangga kepada dirinya karna mendapatkan semua.

"HONTODESUKA?" Teito lansung berteriak di dekat telinga Frau sehingga Frau memukul Teito.

"Oii….. Kuso Gaki ndak usah keras-keras gitu d-." Castor lansung menendang kepalanya Frau karna memukul Teito.

"Hontoni, nih buktinya."

"Ini… Frau kamu punya fans ya sampe dipeluk-peluk dan jatuh."

"Teito… kamu harusnya liat mukanya Frau ketakutan banget lho waktu aku tinggal." Lance masih tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ckckckck Frau… Makanya jangan nakal. Contohlah Mikage, dia baik, ndak nakal sama ndak mesum kaya kamu jadinya saat ketemu setan ndak diapa-apain malah berteman sama setan."

"Ini foto Kuchisake onna! Castorr! Kamu beneran foto ini? Hebaatttt. Castor emang hebat." Mikage memuji Castor tanpa berhenti. (A/N: Perasaan Mikage memuji Castor terus deh.. -,-)

"Kuchisake Onna itu apa?" Tanya Frau

"Aduuuhhhh Frauu….. Kuchisake Onna itu setan yang menakutkan tapi ini dalam bentuk menggoda."

"Maksudmu kaya gitu." Frau menunjuk Kuchisake onna yang sibuk mencari mereka. Mata Frau berbinar akan kecantikan Kuchisake Onna sementara yg lain pucat."

"K-K-K-KUCHISAKE ONNA!"

"Maas….. aku cantik nggak?"

"IS THAT MY PRINCESS?" Teriak Frau karna terpesona akan kecantikan Kuchisake Onna

"Oii! Frauu... Ini pake Bahasa Indo bukan bahasa Inggris." Omel Author yang kluar entah darimana dan menghilang.

Semua orang menatap Kuchisake Onna itu dengan horor tapi Frau matanya berbinar-binar karna kecantikan Kuchisake Onna.

"FRAUU….. JANGAN BILANG KLO DIA ITU CANTIK."

"Jadi aku ndak cantik ya?"

"Rata-rata" kata Castor dengan lansung. Kuchisake Onna lansung bingung dengan jawaban itu sementara Castor memberi aba-aba kepada mereka untuk lari meninggalkan Kuchisake Onna sendirian.

"HIKKS…. ORANG-ORANG JAHAT."

"Oh tenang my lady…. Aku ndak seperti mereka." Frau memegang tangan Kuchisake Onna dan mencium tangan itu. "Aku ndak meninggalkan kamu kan."

"Yeee…. Mas baik deh."

Dari kejauhan yg lain berdoa akan nasibnya Frau sementara Castor berpikir **/**_kadang aku mengasihani anak itu. Seandainya jika setiap kali ketemu cewek cantik ndak kaya gitu pasti orang itu bisa hidup lebih lama.__**/ **_Castor, Labrador dan Lance mencari akal agar Frau tidak dibunuh oleh Kuchisake Onna sementara Teito dan Hakuren berdoa akan keselamatan Frau. Mikage sibuk memfoto Frau dan Kuchisake Onna dan memberi judul fotonya '_manusia jatuh cinta kepada setan__**'**_

"Masss… aku cantik ndak?"

"Kamu sangat cantik, cantik seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari surga."

Labrador sudah pucat dan hampir pingsan setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Castor mencium rosarionya dan Lance, Teito, Hakuren, dan Mikage bingung kenapa Castor dan Labrador seperti itu.

"Klo gitu Mas pasti ingin aku mencopot masker ini kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin melihat kecantikanmu lebih dari itu."

Kuchisake Onna mengambil gunting dari gaunnya dan memotong maskernya.

"AAAAA!"

Terdapat luka di mulutnya yang berbentuk garis lebih tepatnya luka robek kaya habis operasi sampai ke pipi dan kau dapat melihat daging dan tulangnya, masih ada darah sedikit sih.

Sementara Lance, Teito, Hakuren lansung pucat pasi dan matanya Mikage berbinar-binar lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Aku masih cantik ndak Mas?"

Frau melirik ke arah Castor dan Castor memberi aba-aba apa yang harus dijawab Frau.

"RATA-RATA!" Kuchisake Onna bingung terhadap jawaban Frau dan Frau berlari terbirit-birit ke rumahnya. _**/**__Semoga anak itu mendapat pelajaran__**. **__Tapi mengenal Frau kayaknya tidak mungkin klo dia kapok itu hanya keajaiban dunia yang bisa.__**/ **_Batin Castor, Lance dan Labrador.

**-o0o-**

**~Omake~ **

Frau, Castor, Labrador dan Lance datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui temannya yang bernama Ouka yang sakit DBD. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak Frau.

"Eh Tuan, nomor kamar 1267 dimana?"

Frau melirik ke belakang. "Itu d-" Muka Frau lansung pucat melihat orang itu. "KUCHISAKE ONNAAAAA! LARII!" Rupanya orang itu memakai masker yang sama seperti Kuchisake Onna yang dulu dan rambut serta matanya berwarna hitam seperti Kuchisake Onna itu. Rupanya Frau masih trauma akan kejadian dulu.

"Itu Tuannya napa sih? Kok lari? Emang aku pernah salah po? Paling orangnya gila pantas saja masuk disini."

**-o0o- **

**Author note: setelah mendengar ceritanya Chii aku penasaran akan Kuchisake Onna jadi aku membuka google image, mencari Kuchisake Onna, saat itu aku lagi makan dan aku mau muntah melihat robekan mulut Kuchisake Onna itu. Bagi yang takut jangan buka ya nanti ndak bisa tidur. **


End file.
